卡秋雅
卡秋雅（Catria、カチュア） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄 暗黑龍與光之劍, ''聖火降魔錄外傳, 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎, and their remakes. She is the middle sister of the Pegasus Knights 帕奧拉 and 愛絲特. She is 20 years old in 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王. 資料 Catria is a member of the Whitewings, a 馬其頓ian squad of pegasus knights commanded by Princess 米奈娃. She is the second eldest of the Pegasus sisters. She is the younger sister of 帕奧拉 and the older sister of 愛絲特. When Minerva's younger sister, 瑪麗亞, is held in captivity to blackmail the elder princess into fighting against the Archanean League, Catria and her sisters are forced to fight too. However, as Maria is rescued by Prince 馬爾斯, they become free to join his army and fight alongside Minerva again. 個性 As the middle sister of the three Whitewings of Archanea, Catria often acts as the buffer between her two sisters and rarely pushes her own thoughts on the matter. This, according to her, is because whenever she has something to say, one of her sisters will always say it first, and assumes its common for middle children such as herself. Though she has a cool and serious personality, she's not entirely unfeeling, with her stating that people tend to assume she's completely stoic because she's more reserved than either Palla or Est. It is hinted briefly by her ending in 聖火降魔錄 新·暗黑龍與光之劍 and her death quote in 聖火降魔錄 紋章之謎 that Catria might have an unrequited crush on Marth. In 聖火降魔錄 新·紋章之謎, her A rank support with Kris has her slowly coming to terms with her forbidden feelings towards Marth, due to having a friend to talk about them with. In 聖火降魔錄 回聲 另一位英雄王, multiple supports have her mentioning a crush and blushing at the suggestion. 在遊戲中 英雄雲集 敘述 ;白騎的次女 :馬其頓飛馬三姊妹中的次女。登場作品：Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. 基礎數據 稀有度： 槍 |Skill= 鋼槍 }} 槍 |Skill= 必殺槍 新月 }} 槍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 暗黑龍與光之劍 基礎數據 進階數據 |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |0% |} 總體 In her first appearance, Catria is a great unit that only comes with one real problem: a somewhat late recruitment accompanied with a low starting level. Unlike her appearance in the remake, Mystery of the Emblem Book 1, Catria shows up several Chapters later in this game(though still on the same map) due to some early game maps that were omitted in the remake. By the time you can recruit her in Chapter 14, you may have already filled out most of your army with units that are stronger than her at the time of her recruitment. However, that is only a minor setback, as Catria comes with amazing growths that will quickly bring her up to speed with your other characters and eventually she will cap pretty much all stats except HP. Not only that, but she starts with 12 Speed and 10 Weapon Level, giving her access to most weapons in the game as soon as you recruit her and allowing her to Double Attack many enemies, making her low starting level and Strength of little consequence. Unlike later Fire Emblem games, Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders do not dismount indoors, making her one of the highest mobility units in the game. If you put a little effort into gaining her a few levels, Catria will quickly catch up and even surpass your other units to wind up being one of the most dangerous units in your army. 外傳 基礎數據 進階數據 |30% |30% |30% |40% |20% |20% |0% |} 總體 Catria, and her sisters 帕奧拉 and 愛絲特, are all Pegasus Knights recruited in 賽莉卡's route. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent. Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight, and 克萊爾 is very agile but fragile. Catria is among of the best units available in Celica's route as well as in the entire game. She has very good starting stats for a level 5 unit, and her growths are excellent(with only HP, Luck, and Defense being average). Catria joins early in Celica's route at the same time as Palla, and starts 3 levels below her. She has mostly superior starting stats to her older sister, and by the time she catches up in levels she will likely have equal or better stats in everything except HP. Over time, Palla will fall farther and father behind Catria, maintaining marginally higher Strength and Defense and significantly lower everything else. Catria is the best overall of the Pegasus Knight sisters. Est is technically slightly statistically superior if you level her up, but the only notable difference between the two statistically late game is that Est will wind up with much higher Defense. However, Est joins later in the game as an underpowered level 3 unit, and requires you to put in quite a lot of work to catch her up to speed. Catria is good from the moment you get her and remains good for the entire game. Due to Catria's early availability and comparable power level, she will likely be of better overall use to you than Est, though using both is a good option. (Catria will leave the party if the player moves towards the Earth Mother's Shrine, however can be recruited again in the mountain village.) ''Mystery of the Emblem |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= 進階數據 |-|Book 1= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |30% |3% |} |-|Book 2= |70% |40% |80% |80% |40% |70% |20% |3% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *馬爾斯 - 10% *米奈娃 - 10% ''Shadow Dragon 基礎數據 進階數據 |-|Pegasus Knight/Falcoknight= |60% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} |-|Dracoknight= |70% |45% |0% |80% |65% |40% |25% |5% |} 總體 Catria is blessed with high growth rates in almost all areas, especially Skill and Speed; however, like most characters in the game, her Defense will usually end up quite low. Most of the time, she can do well in any class she is trained for. Catria can also perform the Triangle Attack with her sisters, regardless of her class, as long as ALL three sisters are not Snipers, because they need to be directly around the enemy to initiate the attack. However, each one can be an excellent Sniper. Support Relationships '''Supports' *凱因 *Frey Supported by *馬爾斯 *米奈娃 *凱因 *Frey ''New Mystery of the Emblem 基礎數據 進階數據 |80% |50% |0% |80% |80% |50% |30% |10% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Warren *Frey *愛絲特 Supported by *The Avatar *馬爾斯 *米奈娃 *凱因 *帕奧拉 ''覺醒 |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= 回聲 另一個英雄王 基礎數據 *Due to equipped Angel Ring Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |41 |41 |39 |39 |40 |} 進階數據 |40% |40% |45% |55% |30% |35% |2% |} Supports * 帕奧拉 * 愛絲特 Passive Supports *None 總體 Catria is a useful unit in Heroes, with middling stats in almost all categories. Her Speed is high, and her 月光 skill will let her often do very high damage, and her somewhat low defenses are patched up by Armored blow and Seal attack enough that she will not have issues being killed except by 弓s and 斧s. Very few units can double her. In the main campaign she is good at dealing with sword knights. Mages will trouble her a bit, specifically 妮諾 and 尤莉亞, as her resistance is unfortunately low. 名言 ''Shadow Dragon'' Death Quotes ''覺醒'' 回聲 另一個英雄王 :Catria/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes 英雄雲集 : Catria/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Gaiden ;(If both Palla and Est are alive) :"Having safely rescued Est, she returned to her homeland, leaving behind nothing but a smile." ;(If one or both are dead) :"Having lost her sister(s), she returned to her homeland with grief within her heart." Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 ;Macedon knight Catria :"She worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." Book 2 ;Macedon knight Catria :"While she missed her elder sister, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." ;(Palla died) :"While the death of Palla pained her, she worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." Shadow Dragon ;Catria - Middle Sister :"Catria returned to Macedon to rebuild. Love for a certain man flared in her heart... then flickered when it went unrequited." New Mystery of the Emblem ;Middle sister :"While she felt sympathy for her elder sister, Catria worked tirelessly to restore Macedon." Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If Est and Palla are alive) :"Having rescued Est as planned, Catria returned home in triumph. Tales of her further exploits line the pages of Archanea's history books." ;(If Est and/or Palla are dead) :"Though painful loss hung over her return home like a dark cloud, the annals of Archanean history are replete with tales of Catria's glorious exploits later in life." 正傳以外的登場 Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Catria is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * * * * 語源 Catria is likely a variant or pet form of the name Katrina/Catrina (Celtic 'Catriona'), which is the Gaelic form of "Katherine." http://www.behindthename.com/name/catriona Trivia * Catria shares her English voice actress, Julianne Alexander (credited as Conner Kelley), with 菲利西亞 and 剎那. * In Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, ''Catria, Palla, and Atlas will leave the party if the player moves Celica north of the Mountain Village on the World map at any time ''before '' clearing Greith's Citadel. * Catria, alongside her sisters and 馬爾斯, is the most reccuring playable character in the series, being playable in 7 games out of the series. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色